


Ambassador Spock's belongings

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, Happy, M/M, Sad, Spock Prime feels, Star Trek: Beyond spoilers, happy resolution though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock looked upon the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambassador Spock's belongings

Spock looked upon the box. He had been given the belongings of his counterpart shortly after the rescue of the YorkTown. He was sitting down on a chair in a separate room. What could he find inside? It was illogical to experience fear. But this was his other self's belongings which made it his. The past two days have been the most, well, endearing days. Admitting his respect to Leonard. But Leonard cut him off, _"I know what you want to say."_ It was true that Jim and he made a great team. Perhaps this is what the elder Spock meant.  Being there to save the other. Being there for the other.

"A friendship that would define you both." Spock Prime once told Spock before they parted ways.

Spock slowly opened the box. Inside he saw the elder Spock's what few belongings that came from his home universe. There was a small but golden themed device in the box tucked under some fabric that stood out. Spock, naturally, was curious of it. Spock slowly took the device out. It was light weight. It wasn't heavy. It was obviously not a container. It had to be a form of a padd. A holopicture. Spock slowly slid the device open. Spock saw himself. It made have a great pause looking down upon it. He could see why Ambassador Spock was insistant that Jim and he got together and work as a team.

His elder, younger, with less lines on his faces. Stoic with his arms locked behind his back. Eyes aimed at the camera, on target, not estrange. Beside him stood a beaming but smiling Hikaru Sulu who had prominent cheeks (that were strikingly on the counterpart he knew) with the hand of a short man on his shoulder. That was Pavel Chekov, with a wide smile on his face, older but with a full head of hair that was not curly like a primitive screw. He recognized Scotty, even with the mustache and the added weight on his face. His face had a smile on it. His once shiny red hair had turned silver.  Beside Scotty stood a familiar figure. More wrinkles, more graying hair, and a different face unlike Leonard he knew.  He could see from the corners of his mouth the hints of a smile. Spock realized it was the doctor with the golden ring being visible. And also because of the facial expression, naturally, on the man's face. The perpetual but grumpy doctor had only gotten grumpier in the original timeline. Beside him was a strikingly unfamiliar woman. She had a fierce,determined, and proud stance. Her once black hair was turning gray. She had on a skirt and a unusual type of boots that reached up to the knees. This had to be Nyota Uhura's counterpart. In the center of the crew was a unmistakenably familiar man sitting in the captain's chair. His hair hadn't turned gray but it had changed from blonde to brown unexpectedly. This was James T. Kirk, the captain undoubtedly to his counterpart. Jim Prime appeared to be right at home with them sharing a smile of his own on his face.

They wore uniforms that were not of this era. Red,black, and white uniforms complete with black pants for the men. They were growing old together serving on another ship. It had to be the _Enterprise A_ , that Spock knew, upon hearing the new starship was renamed the _Enterprise_ with a letter in front of it. It probably would not be the same. They would get lost. Jim would likely be the first to get lost not knowing which place was where after awaiting the construction to be completed. He probably would need a tour before the ship sailed into space. Spock saw a tear land on Jim Prime's face on the photograph. They were so happy together. Content. They were like a family. A family that had been united despite the nail. Spock restrained his emotions pulling back the feelings to a desirable level. He wiped the tear that was about to fall off his cheek.

Spock sighed.

His eyes landed on his counterpart.

"I understand," Spock said. "You would not leave your T'hy'lara's  alone."

This was a nearly identical picture they had taken before lift off three years ago.

"Not even the one defined you." Spock added.

It was illogical to leave a friend who would always need his help. Spock realized that when saving Jim from being sucked out into space. The Elder Spock had been like a guiding light. Giving necessary advice when needed. He was with his Jim and his Leonard. He was with his family, right where he belonged. Spock did not belong on New Vulcan. As Edith Keeler once told him, _"By his side. As you have been and always will."_ Spock suspected that his counterpart had heard the same from the woman. Spock viewed the image once more. They would get old together. Maybe not. Since history had been changed, anything can happen. Anything can disrupt their family. And family can drift apart. 

But not Leonard and Jim.

Not Jim, Leonard, and Spock.

Spock will give Uhura another shot.  And stay in Star Fleet. He had one hundred years to exploit with his family. The one that made him feel like he belonged. That was accepted. And that they wouldn't leave him behind. They were illogical and irrational. But that is just what being a family is a part of. He could look forward to seeing them growing old. He had a hundred years not to make the same mistake  of his counterpart. To ensure Romulus had evacuated and so had the entire system, no ifs, or buts about it. Star Fleet had a plan for that, but Spock insisted he be there. Someone had to convince the Romulans they were only doing it for their own good. If there were to be peace with Romulans and Klingons, Spock had to make sure his aging family lived to see that day.

Because they were the ones who made history. They were not old, yet. Spock was not done serving Star Fleet. One day,he would become an Ambassador. He would have to hang up his star fleet uniform. Just like his counterpart but only when it feels appropriate for himself and quite possibly Nyota if they were still together. Maybe by then they wouldn't be the only ones in the marriage. Spock cared about Leonard. Honestly, he did. And Jim, too. Maybe he would have children of his own. The idea was tempting. If at all, if he were to contribute to Vulcans survival then it would be done with Nyota. Not a strange female Vulcan he hardly knew.

 _"Live long and prosper."_ Spock recalled his final live chat with Ambassador Spock.

 _"Live long and prosper."_ Spock replied, watching the edges of the counterparts mouth join up into the shape of his familiar smile. That was one week before the Ambassador died. Perhaps he knew his time was coming. He would live long and prosper. That he would. His counterparts efforts were to save those he could. And damned would Spock be if he did not give it a try.

Spock took out the pendent hidden under his uniform then took it off and placed it into the small box and closed the holopicture.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. . ."  The holo-emitter started after Spock placed the holopicture beside the glowing holoprogram.

Spock would need these in his darkest moments, that he knew, that  he was not going to be alone in his lifetime.

**_The End._ **


End file.
